Ciúmes Sem Direito
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, lemon. Kurama está morrendo de ciúmes de seu querido Kuronue, mas mesmo assim não perde sua pose, fingindo não se importar com o Youkai alado, dormindo com todos os homens que sente vontade. Kurama x Kuronue , Yomi x Kurama. Reescrita 2008


Por Leona-EBM

**Ciúmes sem Direitos**

**OoO**

_Quero que todos os dias do ano  
todos os dias da vida  
de meia em meia hora  
de 5 em 5 minutos  
me digas: Eu te amo._

**OoO**

O bando de Kurama estava num bar comemorando mais um roubo perfeito junto ao seu chefe.

Kurama era sempre o centro das atenções, por sua beleza e sensualidade, todos ficavam ao seu redor, puxando conversa, tentando chamar a atenção de Kurama a todo custo.

Kuronue estava em uma outra mesa bebendo sozinho, enquanto via seu Youko dando bola pra tudo quanto era Youkai, e tinha que se acostumar com isso, Kurama tinha milhares de amantes, mas no final sempre acabava voltando para ele.

- "Ele nem se importa com minha presença. Não percebe como eu amo? Eu posso dar o que ninguém pode lhe dar..." – pensava, observando o Youko.

Kuronue estava distraído pensando em sua raposa, quando um Youkai de pele bem branca, cabelos negros, olhos cor de fogo, alto com um corpo bem definido vai até ele.

- Posso me sentar?- O Youkai indagou com uma voz bem rouca.

- Como quiser!- Kuronue disse secamente, ele não lhe deu importância continuando a beber sua bebida.

- Você vem sempre aqui?- O Youkai indagou encarando bem o rosto do Youkai alado.

- Às vezes- Kuronue olhou para o rapaz o observando, era um Youkai muito bonito, e bem vestido.

Kurama estava subindo para um dos quartos do bar com um Youkai que acabara de conhecer, quando viu um Youkai passando a mão nos braços de Kuronue.

Kurama sentiu seu sangue ferver. Como aquele Youkai pode e insinuar assim pro seu Kuronue e como ele tem a coragem de aceitar essa investida.?

- Vamos!- o acompanhante de Kurama o chamou abrindo a porta do quarto.

Kurama o ignorou e desceu as escadas com um olhar assassino. O seu acompanhante ficou olhando a raposa ir embora, com um olhar entristecido. Ele quase conseguiu pegar aquele homem que tanto desejava.

Kuronue estava conversando animadamente com o rapaz que acabara de conhecer. Afinal, estava ficando muito triste ultimamente por ter apenas o Youko, que nem lhe dava tanta atenção.

- Como se chamava seu mestre?- Kuronue indagou, estava tendo uma conversa muito animadora, Tooya era muito parecido com ele, e além disso era muito atraente.

- Corrine e vivi...- Tooya interrompe o papo ao ver uma raposa o olhando com um olhar assassino.

- O que foi?- Kuronue indagou, olhando para trás, vendo Kurama encarando o rapaz como se fosse comer ele vivo.

- O que você quer?- Kuronue indagou ignorando o olhar da raposa.

- Preciso falar com você- Kurama disse secamente. Ele inventou isso na hora, pois o que ele queria mesmo era tirar Kuronue de perto daquele galanteador.

Kuronue se levantou e logo em seguida Kurama sentou em seu lugar. Kuronue se irritou com sua atitude, o Youko sempre pegava para ele os Youkais que lhe davam bola.

- Vá para a minha mesa- Kurama mandou sem encará-lo com certeza devia estar puto da vida com ele.

Kuronue se despede do rapaz com um aceno da cabeça, e vai até os outros, dando uma última olhada para os dois homens que o observavam agora.

- Então de onde você vem?- Kurama indagou sedutoramente para o Youkai.

- Do sul do Makai!- O rapaz respondia sem dar atenção ao Youko, só tinha olhos para Kuronue.

Kurama percebeu para onde olhava, e depois o fitou muito serio.

- É melhor você para de olhar para ele antes que eu acabe com sua raça!- Kurama disse com uma voz bem afiada- Se eu te pegar o olhando para ele novamente...- Kurama se abaixou indo na direção do seu ouvido- Você vai ter a pior morte já vista no Makai- Sussurrou em seu ouvido, e depois saiu indo em direção ao Youkai alado que não tirava os olhos da mesa.

Tooya ficou olhando o Youko ir até Kuronue e beijá-lo mostrando todos os ângulos do beijo para ele.

Kurama olhou para ele com um sorrisinho enquanto Kuronue estava em seus braços. O Youkai deixou umas moedas na mesa e saiu logo em seguida, murmurando alguma coisa.

Depois da comemoração eles ficaram no hotel da cidade.

Num quarto de Hotel. Kuronue se jogou na cama com os olhos fechados.

- Tire os sapatos pelo menos- Kurama pediu, sentando do outro lado da cama.

- Eu vou tomar banho!- Kuronue se levanta preguiçosamente e vai até o banheiro, e começa a encher a banheira.

- Então eu tomo com você- Kurama joga sua roupa na cama, e entra na banheira já coberta de água.

Kurama se senta e puxa Kuronue em direção a si fazendo suas costas ficaram encostadas em seu peito, e sua cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Kurama olhou para o braço de Kuronue, se lembrando que Tooya o havia tocado ali. Kurama pegou uma bucha e começa a esfregar o braço do Youkai.

- Vai me dar banho agora?- Ele indagou sem saber de sua intenção.

Kurama esfregava com muita força, estava com raiva seus olhos estavam cheios d'água, mas se confundia com a água do banho. Seu ciúme era doentio. Ele não se importava com quem os outros amantes dormiam, mas Kuronue era diferente. Ele era seu.

- Kurama! O que você quer?!- Kuronue indagou, segurando a mão do Youko olhando seus braços vermelhos.

Kurama pegou o sabonete e passou delicadamente no braço machucado logo em seguida.

- Kurama eu dispenso seu banho!- Kuronue disse brincalhão, e se virou para beijar a raposa, mas parou, se assustando ao ver seus olhos cheios d'água.

Não sabia se era a água do banho, ou um choro mesmo, mas pela cara do Youko estava na cara que era um choro mesmo. Mas por que estava chorando?

- Kurama?- Kuronue toca sua face, e beija as lágrimas que rolavam em seu rosto.

- Você me ama, Kuronue? – indagou.

- Claro que sim. Por quê indagou isso agora? – indagou, querendo algumas respostas.

Kurama não respondeu, ele levantou-se e caminhou até uma toalha, começando a se secar, indo para o quarto, deixando Kuronue sozinho no banheiro. O Youko sentou-se na cama e ficou em silêncio, secando seus longos cabelos prateados.

OoO

_Ouvindo-te dizer: Eu te amo,  
creio, no momento, que sou amado.  
No momento anterior  
e no seguinte,  
como sabê-lo?_

_OoO_

Kuronue pôs seu roupão, e saiu do banheiro, indo até o quarto preocupado com a sua raposa.

- Kurama o que houve?- Kuronue senta ao seu lado passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

- ...- Kurama não disse nada apenas fechara os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Kuronue.

Kuronue percebeu que não ia conseguir nada, então apenas abraça sua raposa, o reconfortando. Os dois beijaram-se rapidamente e Kurama deitou-se na cama, sendo acompanhado por Kuronue que ficou em silêncio ao seu lado. E ambos adormeceram.

Na calada da noite. Kurama acordou assustado, depois de ter um pesadelo com seu querido Kuronue. Ele sonhara que tinha perdido Kuronue para sempre.

Kurama sorriu aliviado ao vê-lo deitado no seu peito, Kurama lhe depositou um beijo na testa, e voltou a se deitar, puxando Kuronue para ficar mais próximo o seu corpo, voltando a dormir, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

A noite passou rapidamente e o sol logo despertou. Os primeiros raios de sol batem na janela acordando o casal.

- Bom dia... dormiu bem?- Kuronue lhe indagou sorrindo, um dos raros sorrisos que só Kurama via.

Kurama fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, e aproximou-se de Kuronue, puxando sua cabeça na sua direção, encostando seus lábios nos de Kuronue. Kurama abriu seus lábios lentamente, colocando sua língua lentamente na boca de Kuronue que se abriu, permitindo que Kurama fizesse o que quisesse com ele. A língua escorregou para dentro da boca de Kuronue, começando a massagear a língua do Youkai alado, chamando-a para fazer o mesmo. Kuronue movia sua cabeça para um lado e para o outro, enquanto trocava os lábios a quais chupava, movendo a cabeça de Kurama junto.

Eles se separaram e começaram a se levantar. Kurama arrumou-se primeiro e deu algumas ordens para Kuronue. Kurama reuniu seu bando de ladrões e saiu da cidade, caminhando até o acampamento que ficava nas montanhas, e lá estava Yomi com o resto do bando.

- Como foi?- Yomi indagou a Kurama.

- Perfeito!- Kurama sorriu para seu amante.

Kuronue via tudo de longe, estava cansado de ter que suportar aqueles dois juntos.

- Kuronue descarregue isso logo!- Kurama mandou ao velo parado.

- Hum!- Kuronue lhe olhou com raiva e começou a descarregar a mercadoria que estava nas carroças.

- Vem Kurama você deve estar muito cansado!- Yomi pôs seu braço em volta de sua cintura, e o levou para dentro.

Kuronue sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva, mas logo sua cara ficou numa expressão curiosa. Por quê Kurama chorava naquela noite? Aquela expressão era atípica. Kurama jamais demonstrava fraqueza.

OoO

Dentro de uma cabana, Yomi fez questão que Kurama sentasse numa cadeira, lhe servindo uma taça de vinho em seguida.

- Como andam as coisas por aqui?- Kurama indagou pegando o copo de bebida.

- O roubo na vila Oeste foi perfeito- Yomi disse orgulhoso.

Kurama pôs o copo em cima da cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama, e olhou seriamente para Yomi.

- Soube que um de nós nos traiu. – Kurama comentou. Ele soube que um de seus capangas havia revelado o segredo do acampamento para ladrões, que queriam a cabeça de Kurama.

- Ele está preso nos porões.

- Por que não o matou?- Kurama indagou, se levantando e olhando com suspeitas para o Youkai a sua frente.

- Porque Kuronue me pediu que o deixasse vivo- Yomi disse bem tranqüilo.

- Por que?!- Kurama lhe indagou indignado.

- Não sei!- Yomi encara a raposa que estava na sua frente com raiva.

- Isso eu resolvo depois...- Kurama sorri pondo as mãos na cintura do Youkai a sua frente- ...agora que quero me divertir!- Kurama empurra Yomi, que cai na cama batendo suas costas.

Yomi sentiu suas roupas serem arrancadas sem nenhuma delicadeza, Kurama se despiu logo em seguida.

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Muito!- Yomi disse bem baixinho segurando seu desejo.

Kurama começou a beijar seus mamilos deixando seu rastro de saliva em seu peito. Yomi passava as mãos em suas pernas, até descer as suas nádegas. E num movimento rápido Yomi inverteu as posições.

- Não vai reclamar?- Yomi indagou surpreso, Kurama sempre gostava de ficar em cima.

Kurama não respondeu estava distante só pensava em Kuronue.

Yomi procurou sua fenda e coloca um dedo forçando a passagem para dentro do corpo da raposa. Kurama gemeu alto com a investida, Yomi estava surpreso, Kurama lhe deixando invadir daquele jeito era incrível, depois de um ano tendo relações Yomi nunca pode fazer isso com ele, sempre era a raposa que o tomava. Será que ele está me desejando? Gostando de mim?

Yomi coloca mais um dedo fazendo Kurama encravar as unhas em seu braço o ferindo.

- Yomi...- Kurama não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer, não queria que aquilo continuasse, mas não tinha forças para dizer não. O único que já lhe possuiu foi Kuronue. E Kuronue o fez prometer que não deixaria ninguém mais possuí-lo.

- Calma! - Yomi o beijou arrancando todo o fôlego restante da raposa.

O corpo de Kurama foi virado de barriga para baixo, para a surpresa do Youko que tentou virar-se. Yomi o segurou, mantendo seus braços presos lado-a-lado. A língua de Yomi desceu pela nuca de Kurama em movimento circulares, sentindo um gosto salgado que provinha do seu suor, ficou um tempo chupando aquele pedaço, vendo como o corpo de Kurama reagia a tudo aquilo, vendo os incontáveis pelos arrepiados que surgiam a cada chupão. No entanto, sua língua não ficou ali por muito tempo, pois Yomi sentia vontade de explorar outras partes do corpo do menor.

O coração de Kurama estava batendo uma velocidade anormal. Kurama tremeu ao sentir suas nádegas serem apertadas com força. Ele olhou para trás vendo que Yomi olhava para suas nádegas com muita atenção, ele até havia soltado seus braços, assim Kurama conseguiu se erguer nos cotovelos.

- "Kuronue... Por quê você não deixou matarem aquele homem?" – pensou de repente, fechando os olhos.

Um braço fechou-se na cintura de Kurama, puxando-a para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro naquele colchão. Com a outra mão, ele afastou as pernas do Youko, sentindo-as tremer. Yomi sorriu ao ver todo aquele corpo a sua mercê. Sua mão deslizou pelas costas suadas de Kurama e desceu por suas nádegas, parando na entrada do seu orifício, fazendo uma leve pressão com o dedo indicador, tentando penetrá-lo, mas não teve sucesso, pois Kurama moveu-se para frente tentando fugir daquela invasão.

- "Ele não vai me perdoar se eu me entregar a outro" – pensou – "Mas que ele se dane. Ele é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser".

O braço fechou com mais força em volta da cintura de Kurama, e em seguida foi invadindo o corpo de Kurama lentamente, ouvindo o Youko gemer sedutoramente. O seu dedo estava sendo esmagado pelas paredes de seu ânus que estava contraído.

Kurama virou-se, ficando de barriga para cima. Yomi puxou o rosto de Kurama e o beijou apaixonadamente, passando sua língua por todos os cantos da sua boca, enquanto sua mão descia pelo abdômen de Kurama, indo para seu pênis, tocando-o para no final pegá-lo em uma das suas mãos. Kurama soltou um leve gemido ao sentir seu membro ser massageado pelas mãos hábeis de Yomi.

Kurama jogou sua cabeça para trás, abrindo sua boca em busca de ar. Seus cabelos prateados grudavam na sua testa suada, era uma cena linda para Yomi, que continuava a dar prazer para o seu chefe. Enquanto Kurama estava distraído, Yomi abriu o frasco de óleo que estava em cima de uma cômoda, derramando um pouco de óleo em sua mão e depois jogou um pouco do líquido no membro de Kurama, para conseguir manipulá-lo melhor. O frasco foi deixado de lado e Yomi voltou a deslizar sua mão por aquele membro que crescia cada vez mais.

Kurama estava apoiado com suas mãos atrás das costas, mas não estava agüentado ficar assim. Seu corpo foi caindo para trás, até que deitou naquele colchão. De repente, Yomi parou de masturbá-lo, ganhando um gemido frustrado de Kurama que o olhou com raiva.

As pernas de Kurama foram separadas e colocadas nos ombros de Yomi. Kurama apoiou-se em seus cotovelos para ver o que ele ia fazer, apesar de já suspeitar. Um pouco de óleo foi derramado nas nádegas de Kurama.

O Youko apenas sentiu aquele líquido frio correr para dentro de suas nádegas para depois sentir o dedo indicador de Yomi voltar a pressionar a entrada do seu ânus. Kurama jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu seu lábio inferior, enquanto suas mãos agarravam-se ao colchão. Yomi achou aquela cena linda.

- "Como consegue ser tão sexy o tempo todo, Kurama?" – pensou, enfiando mais o seu dedo na sua entrada. Ele tirava e colocava o dedo lentamente, abrindo espaço até que finalmente conseguiu colocá-lo por inteiro, sentindo o corpo de Kurama se contrair e por conseqüência esmagar o seu dedo.

Kurama soltou seu corpo e seus dedos largaram o colchão que estava quase sendo rasgado. Yomi suspirou e começou a massagear seu próprio membro, que estava ficando bem duro. Ele pegou um pouco de óleo e passou por todo seu membro e depois largou o frasco vazio no chão. - Eu sempre desejei isso... – disse Yomi.

- É bom me satisfazer, então! – disse, num tom sério, mas logo exibiu um sorriso safado para Yomi.

- Eu irei! – disse, convicto.

Antes que Kurama indagousse o que ele ia fazer, o Youko gemeu alto, voltando-se se agarrar ao colchão ao sentir aquele membro grande e roliço forçar a entrada do seu ânus. Kurama gritou alguma coisa ao sentir a cabeça do membro de Yomi pedindo espaço dentro do seu corpo.

O membro de Yomi pedia passagem até que finalmente conseguiu entrar por inteiro dentro daquele corpo. Yomi gemeu baixinho ao sentir como o corpo de Kurama o esmagava e o aconchegava dentro dele. Era tão quente! Yomi fechou sua mão no membro de Kurama, voltando a massageá-lo para tentar dar algum prazer para o Youko.

Quando a feição de Kurama mudou, Yomi deu uma leve saída de dentro daquele corpo para então voltar contra ele. Kurama gritou com a investida e não parou de fazê-lo, pois Yomi começou a movimentar-se para frente e para trás, agarrando as coxas de Kurama, que tremiam violentamente. - Muito bom, Yomi... – comentou num gemido.

- Eu sabia que ia gostar... – disse, com um sorriso vitorioso.

O membro de Yomi entrava em saia rapidamente daquele corpo. Yomi apenas observava Kurama que estava com os olhos cerrados e mordia seu lábio para conter os gemidos que mesmo assim continuavam a sair por sua garganta. - Você é lindo, Kurama. E você vai gostar disso! – disse Yomi, voltou a masturbá-lo, percebendo que Kurama estava se contraindo cada vez menos e por ventura sentindo menos dor e mais prazer naquele ato.

Momento depois, Kurama não estava mais sentindo tanta dor, seu corpo estava se acostumando com aquele membro e agora sentia uma pontada de prazer correr por seu corpo. Ele sentia a mão de Yomi no seu membro, e então resolveu ajudar-se, ele fechou sua mão na mão de Yomi acelerando os movimentos da masturbação.

Yomi animou-se com aquela atitude começou a masturbá-lo mais rápido, como foi pedido. E não demorou muito para a mão de Yomi ser lambuzada pelo sêmen de Kurama.

- Ah... ah... ah! Yomi... – Kurama delirava, enquanto sentia as estocadas dentro do seu corpo. Agora sentia prazer cada vez que Yomi o tocava fundo, mas isso só acontecia às vezes, pois Yomi estava cauteloso e não queria machucá-lo.

- Eu... quero... - Ahhh...! O que você quer, Kurama? – indagou, vendo que ele havia se calado.

- Mais forte – pediu – anda! Yomi riu baixinho e saiu de dentro daquele corpo.

Kurama abriu os olhos e o encarou sem entender o motivo de ter parado. Yomi não disse nada, apenas virou o Youko de barriga para baixo e com uma mão na sua barriga o puxou para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro. Kurama abriu suas pernas e deitou-se no chão, ficando numa posição totalmente de entrega a Yomi, que ficou excitadíssimo com aquilo.

- Ah... Kurama você me deixa louco – disse, segurando seu membro pela base e voltando a penetrá-lo

– ah! Ah! Kurama, agora você será meu e de mais ninguém! As estocadas foram mais fortes dessa vez, Kurama gemia alto e empurrava seu corpo de encontro a Yomi, pedindo mais contato.

Eles ficaram nesse movimento ritmado até que Yomi gemeu um pouco mais alto que o normal, anunciando a aproximação do seu orgasmo que não demorou muito a chegar, fazendo um jato quente invadir o corpo de Kurama. Yomi continuou se movimentando até que seu membro foi murchando.

Ele saiu de dentro de Kurama caiu deitado em cima dele, que também desmoronou. Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, tentando normalizar suas respirações até que Yomi senta-se na cama e olha para o corpo de Kurama que estava cheio de marcas de dedos e de dentes.

- Eu te amo, Kurama! Amo-te muito – revelou.

- Me ama? – indagou.

- Sim muito, te amo muito – disse, apaixonado.

- Diga que me ama então – pediu.

Yomi sorriu e começou a falar repetidas vezes, enquanto beijava a face de Kurama.

OoO

_Quero que me repitas até a exaustão  
que me amas que me amas que me amas.  
Do contrário evapora-se a amação  
pois ao dizer: Eu te amo,  
dementes  
apagas  
teu amor por mim._

OoO

Hora mais tarde, Kuronue estava no seu quarto que ficava numa torre de pedras atrás das montanhas. Ele estava lendo um livro que ele havia achado interessante. E de repente a porta do quarto abriu num estrondo, e um Youko irritado adentrou pela porta.

- Por que não matou o traidor?- Kurama indagou exibindo um olhar frio.

Kuronue não respondeu e olhou para sua raposa que estava descabelada, com as faces vermelhas, e falava ofegante.

- Já dormiu com ele?- Kuronue desviou seu olhar da raposa indo até a janela do quarto.

- Me responda!- Kurama mandou.

Um pensamento louco passou pela cabeça de Kurama.

- "_Será que ele está envolvido com aquele traidor?"_

Kurama foi até Kuronue e ficou atrás dele. Kurama colocou suas mãos em seus ombros, e apertou com força.

- Kurama?!- Kuronue se vira assustado com sua atitude.

- Por que não deixou Yomi matá-lo?- Kurama agarra seus ombros novamente.

- Para que você desse um fim nele pessoalmente!- Kuronue tentava se soltar, mas Kurama o segurava com força.

Kurama estava cego de raiva, e começou a chacoalhar Kuronue com força.

- Mentira! Diga-me a verdade!- gritou, empurrando Kuronue, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da janela de 12 metros de altura.

- KURONUE!- Kurama gritou, correndo até a janela.

Os olhos de Kurama arregalaram-se ao ver o corpo estirado de Kuronue. Mas seu coração acalmou ao ver que Kuronue se levantava, depois da queda.

Kuronue sentiu que destroncou seu braço, e como caiu em cima de uma coroa de ouro que ele mesmo havia roubado, ele fez um furo nas costas, e para completar quebrou uma costela.

Kurama desceu correndo as escadas.

Kuronue começou a andar para dentro da floresta, não queria encontrar Kurama depois de tudo isso.

Kurama não encontrou Kuronue, mas sentiu o cheiro do seu sangue no ar, e correu atrás dele. Kuronue se sentou na beira de um riacho que havia ali perto, e começou a se lavar. Rasgou um pedaço da sua blusa, e enrolou em sua costela, mas estancar o sangue.

Puxou seu braço com força para tentar destroncá-lo. E ao ouvir um forte estralo, ele parou, gemendo alto em seguida. Aquilo era muito doloroso. Entretanto tinha que fazê-lo.

Kurama encontrou Kuronue sentado em uma pedra na beira do riacho, e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver sangue em suas roupas. Kurama se aproximou dele lentamente.

- Vai embora!- Kuronue falou com ódio.

- Deixe-me te ajudar- Kurama pega seu braço.

- Não!- Kuronue se desvia do seu toque.

- Não vai conseguir sozinho - Kurama ignorou o pedido do Youkai e segura seu braço com força, e o puxa para destroncá-lo. Kurama beija Kuronue para que ele não gritasse na hora. Kurama colocou o braço no lugar.

- Agora me deixe ver isso!- Kurama pôs as mãos na costela de Kuronue.

- Tire suas mãos daí!!- Kuronue fez cara de dor ao ser tocado, e sua respiração estava difícil, se não se curasse logo iria morrer.

Kurama percebeu a urgência do seu ferimento, e o deita no chão ignorando seus protestos.

- Me deixe morrer! Assim poderá viver em paz!

Kurama lhe virou um tapa na cara ao ouvir isso.

- Nunca mais repita isso!- Kurama retira uma flor do seu cabelo, e passa sobre o corte.

Kuronue geme de dor, mas logo seu ferimento estava cicatrizado.

Kurama tateou todo seu corpo para ver se não encontra mais nenhum ferimento. Kuronue virou o rosto para o lado oposto da raposa, ele estava com muita raiva.

Após cuidar dos ferimentos de Kuronue, Kurama o pegou no colo, e o leva para o quarto.

- O que houve?- um Youkai indagou preocupado, vendo o estado de Kuronue.

- Nada!- Kurama passa reto, e vai direto para o quarto.

Kurama coloca Kuronue deitado na cama, e começou retirar sua roupa manchada de sangue.

- Me deixe!- Kuronue não se movia, e nem o encarava.

- Eu não queria- Kurama disse.

- Sério!? – Kuronue indagou, cinicamente. E se virou para xingar a raposa, mas se assustou ao vê-la chorando.

- Kurama?

- Eu não queria te machucar! Nunca faria isso!- Kurama pega roupas limpas, e veste o Youkai ferido.

- Por que fez?- Kuronue o olha chateado.

- Estava...estava...- Era muito difícil admitir que tinha ciúmes do Youkai, e não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes dele, já que ele sempre o traia com outros na cama -... eu estava com...raiva...por...que...eu te...te...amo...e eu... tenho muito ciúme de você!- Kurama disse isso com grande dificuldade.

- Eu...eu...não sei o que dizer!- Kuronue se sentiu feliz e irritado ao mesmo tempo, um porquê Kurama se importava com ele isso era muito bom, agora ele não podia desconfiar dele daquele jeito, e ainda por cima se ele o traísse Kurama não poderia reclamar.

- Não diga nada apenas esqueça!- Kurama se abaixou dando um beijo calmo e singelo no Youkai alado. Kuronue retribui o beijo puxando o Youko pela cintura, Kurama se sentou em sua cintura, e afastou as mechas negras do seu gosto.

Kurama olhava para Kuronue tentando entender o que seu olhar transmitia, após anos de convivência Kurama tentava desvendar os olhos de Kuronue, mas só via tristeza nunca havia conhecido alguém com tanta tristeza no coração. Seus olhos era a coisa o que Kurama mais apreciava naquele Youkai, era um brilho enigmático que o fazia fugir de seus pensamentos.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você?- Kurama indagou sorrindo, e contornando suas pálpebras com o polegar.

- Em mim?!- Kuronue indagou confuso, não se achava nem um pouco atraente.

- Seus olhos!- Kurama beija seus lábios.

- Eu só tenho olhos para você!- Kuronue sorriu, um dos raros sorrisos que só Kurama via. Kurama sorriu junto com ele, e o abraçou sentindo o aroma adocicado de seu amor, seu único amor. Mas será que merecia tanto? Será que merecia Kuronue?

Kurama ficou pensando até que Kuronue o puxou para um beijo, e disse com uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

- Amo-te! Odeio-te! Você merece isso de mim!- disse num sussurro.

- Eu aceito qualquer coisa – disse, beijando os lábios de Kuronue – mas fique comigo.

- Eu ficarei... se você permitir – disse, abraçando o corpo a sua frente – e nunca mais desconfie de mim. Ou eu vou embora daqui para sempre.

Kuronue sorriu ao ver expressão assustada de Kurama, mas nem teve tempo de dizer que era uma brincadeira, pois Kurama avançou nos seus lábios a todo vapor, lhe arrancando gemidos abafados, ao mesmo tempo em que deitava Kuronue no chão, começando a retirar suas roupas. As roupas do Kuronue foram arrancadas, e ele que já mostrava indícios de prazer.

Os lábios ansiosos de Kurama tratavam de cuidar muito bem de cada pedacinho daquele corpo bronzeado pelo sol. Sua saliva escorria pela curva do seu pescoço indo até seu tórax, tratando dele com muito cuidado, sentindo o gosto salgado adentrar por sua boca, que já se dirigia para um dos seus mamilos.

Começou a morder aquele botão rosado com gosto. Fechou os olhos saboreando-o devagar, sentindo seus dentes se fecharem naquele lugar ouvindo assim gemidos abafados por parte do seu querido amante. Continuando com sua tortura, deixou que uma gota de sangue se formasse num buraquinho pequeno que abriu no seu mamilo, então passou para o outro dando o mesmo tratamento, mas não o feriu.

Kurama se levantou olhando para Kuronue, que estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás. Quando Kuronue percebeu o olhar do outro, se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou olhando-o atentamente, vendo o brilho especial que seus olhos tinham. As mãos de Kurama pararam na barra de sua túnica, então ele a retirou rapidamente.

Após dar aquele "show" para Kuronue, Kurama se deita em cima dele começando a abraçá-lo se esfregando nele, sentindo as curvas deliciosas do seu corpo com as mãos. Virou Kuronue de barriga para baixo com cuidado, para não feri-lo e começou a descer sua língua pelo seu dorso, indo até suas nádegas, começando a lambê-las delicadamente, dando umas mordidinhas de leve. Ficou assim até que começou a lamber dentro delas, arrancando gemidos leves de Kuronue.

Puxou sua cintura para cima fazendo-o ficar de quatro no chão, então abriu mais suas pernas e colocou um dedo dentro dele, sentindo seus músculos ficarem tensos. Depois colocou mais dois dedos forçando a passagem, fazendo Kuronue gemer alto. Continuou a mover seus dedos no seu interior lentamente, adorando ouvir gemidos e suspiros por parte dele.

- Kuronue... Ahhhh... Como eu gosto da sua voz...

- Hummm... - gemeu alto.

- Kuronue, Kuronue... Como eu gosto de ouvir seus gemidos – disse.

- Hum... eu faço o que quiser para você, Kurama – revelou.

Kurama forçou mais seus dedos, fazendo Kuronue gemer.

O Kurama retirou seus dedos de dentro dele e puxou sua cabeça para trás beijando seus lábios.

Outro beijo foi trocado e Kurama voltou na sua posição, deixando Kuronue de quatro. Ele levou uma das suas mãos até seu membro começando a estocá-lo, deixando-o cada vez mais duro.

Kuronue olhou para trás e disse:

- Não quer que eu faça isso, Kurama?

- Humm... Não... Relaxa que hoje só eu vou te dar prazer! – Disse, continuando a se masturbar.

Quando viu que já estava duro o suficiente guiou seu membro até a entrada de Kuronue, afastou uma das suas nádegas com a mão e foi entrando devagarzinho, pressionando a cabeça do seu membro até que ela finalmente passa, fazendo seu membro deslizar mais rápido para dentro.

Kuronue sentia aquele membro duro entrando nele cada vez mais, sentia uma dor aguda invadir o seu corpo. Suas mãos fecharam-se com força, sua cabeça ficava bem baixa e sua boca bem fechada suportando aquele membro que cada vez mais o abria.

- Hummm... devagar – pediu.

- Shhhh... Calma! – Kurama sorriu, passando a mão por suas costas úmidas de suor.

Quando entrou por inteiro parou um pouco esperando que Kuronue se acostumasse com a invasão. Ele se inclinou para frente fazendo seu membro entrar mais fundo e assim abraçou suas costas, dando beijinhos na sua nuca, mordendo sua orelha lentamente sussurrando:

- Ahh... Que delícia...

Os olhos de Kuronue se fecharam ao sentir Kurama saindo um pouco dele, quando ele entrou novamente abriu seus olhos sentindo um choque correr por seu corpo. Gemia cada vez que Kurama encostava-se a sua próstata onde o seu prazer aumentava cada vez mais sempre que era tocada.

Kurama pára as estocadas um tempo depois e sai de dentro dele. O Kurama vira Kuronue de barriga para cima novamente e fica de quatro em cima dele, olhando para seus belos cabelos negros com fascinação, se inclinando para frente captura os seus lábios num beijo calmo e molhado.

Após o beijo, Kurama coloca as pernas de Kuronue nos seus ombros e começa a penetração novamente, saindo e entrando cada vez mais forte, só que desta vez poderia ver as feições de Kuronue para seu próprio delírio.

Seus corpos ficaram se movendo em uníssono durante um tempo, sentindo aquele prazer consumir seus corpos como se fosse fogo. Tremiam levemente sentindo as sensações aumentarem cada vez mais, fazendo assim seus pensamentos entrarem em brumas e assim se perderem naquele momento tão especial.

Os dois gozam ao mesmo tempo soltando um grito alto carregado de prazer. Kurama cai em cima dele delicadamente abraçando seu corpo e segurando a sua mão num gesto de carinho.

- Kuronue...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo!

Kuronue abriu um lindo sorriso com os olhos marejados d'água, e então o abraçou e fechou sua mão que estava junto à dele.

- Eu te amo, Kurama! – Disse, fechando os olhos aproveitando aquele momento de felicidade – te amo, te amo! Amo a você primeiro e depois a mim mesmo.

OoO

_Exijo de ti o perene comunicado.  
Não exijo senão isto,  
isto sempre, isto cada vez mais.  
Quero ser amado por e em tua palavra  
nem sei de outra maneira a não ser esta  
de reconhecer o dom amoroso,  
a perfeita maneira de saber-se amado:  
amor na raiz da palavra  
e na sua emissão,  
amor  
saltando da língua nacional,  
amor  
feito som  
vibração espacial._

OoO

Escrita em 2005

Reescrita em 7/2008

Comentários, por favor.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
